


i’ll make the world safe and sound for you

by FreyaS



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Epistolary, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, more tags in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: Before the end, Tony writes a letter.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo square R5: Writing Format: First Person(warnings for huge Endgame spoilers)





	i’ll make the world safe and sound for you

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags: Warnings for main character death and canonical character death.
> 
> Huge thanks to only_more_love for the beta!

Morgan-  
  
How do I start a letter like this? I’m not much of a writer—your old man likes to talk, but he usually leaves the written words to Mommy—but, for you my sweetheart, I will try. God, even as I write this, I realize how selfish I must seem to you. Here I am, writing a letter, knowing that when you read it, I’ll be dead and that I _knew_. I wish I could say all those bullshit (don’t tell Mommy I said that word) things I’m supposed to say. That someday you’ll understand, that one day, all of this will make sense. But I can’t.

Long before you were born, before Mommy and I were together, I made this choice. You’re going to grow up learning about me through news clips and history books but, baby girl, I want you to hear this from _me_. I wasn’t always a hero, I was selfish and scared, I didn’t even know that I’d ever be a father to a miracle like you, but something changed and I met a man named Yinsen. You’ll probably see the clips and know what happened to me one day, but I want you to know what the most important parts were to me. I met Yinsen and he gave his life to save mine. He had a family, maybe even had a little girl as precious as you are to me, and he gave all of that up to save me. Baby, I wasn’t a good man then—Mommy might say otherwise—but I wasn’t. Yet, this man believed in me and gave me the chance to live and, from that moment on, I made a choice to be better. He told me not to waste my life, and I like to think I didn’t.

I want you to know that whatever happens, you and Mommy are my first and last thoughts, always. You are everything I had ever hoped for and dreamed of. God, your mom will tell you, I don’t do feelings well, but I cried when I first held you. I knew right then and there that I would fight the whole universe to keep you safe. For the longest time, I wondered why Yinsen would give his life for me if he had a family, but maybe I understand now. As I write this, I know I might not survive, but if I can make sure that you get to live another day, get to smile that beautiful smile, get to play with Mommy, and get to experience the wonders of life, I realize that it’ll all be worth it. I would give anything to see you grow up but I would give up even more to make sure I can secure a future for you.

My father once told me that I was his greatest creation—and you know what Morgana, that was terrible of him. I told you once that I wish you’d been able to meet your grandma, my mother, but I’m glad you never met Howard. I hope you know that you were never my creation; in fact, you were the most unpredictable part of my life. Every single day, I wondered what new thing you would teach me. You taught me to love bedtime because I got to read you a story, you taught me to love breakfast because you let me make you blueberry pancakes, even though you told Mommy you didn’t _really_ like blueberries. You showed me that there was a life outside of being Iron Man and you made me and Mommy so happy. Every single day that I got to be your father was better than the last and I only wish I could have seen you grow up.

Morgan, be good to your mother—she put up with a lot. Us Starks are a handful but I always said that your mother had some steady and sturdy hands. Don’t stop hiding Uncle Rhodey’s shoes; he loves it. He wants to stay as long he can and loves playing hide and seek with you. Be nice to Happy, because he’d do anything for you- and I know you know that, little miss. You are loved more than you can possibly know and I hope everyone in our little family shows you that every moment of your life, when I can’t.

You remember when Daddy told you about his work friends? I hope you don’t see some of our more public fights—that would be embarrassing—but I hope you know that I actually really liked them. One day, I hope you realize that even adults can be stupid. Who am I kidding, you always knew your old man was kind of an idiot, even when you were five. Well, one of my biggest mistakes is that I had a big fight with some friends of mine and we didn’t quite make up until it was almost too late. I hope you never have to learn firsthand, but sometimes, when you get hurt by someone, you have to forgive them and hope they forgive you too. I wish you could have gotten to know Natasha... Sorry, your daddy is getting a bit maudlin right now. I’m sure you remember when some of them came to visit Daddy, but I hope one day, you will be able to truly get to know all of the Avengers, because, despite everything, they were my family too.

Pumpkin, I have to go, but please forgive me. You don’t have to understand, you can hate me, you can call me selfish, you can admire me, you can call me a hero… but please forgive me. Know that every single day I got to be your daddy was a blessing, a wonder, a gift that I never thought I would be allowed. I am who I am because I love you. You are the first thought when I wake up, and the last thought as I fall asleep. You are why I still fight and the future I want to protect. My Morgan, you are the reason I became Iron Man.

I love you 3000,

Daddy


End file.
